Inevitable
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Pequeño fic de mi pareja favorita de todo el universo NewGame! Kou x Rin. Sean curiosos
1. Chapter 1

El tic tac del reloj solo significaba la soledad que le acompaña, soledad que se hace mas intensa a altas horas de la noche.

Rin no soportaría por mucho esa soledad; pareciera que se la come y las memorias no le ayudan a calmar su ansiedad.

"Kō -chan" susurra

Aquella rubia que despierta en su alma el deseo de una enamorada, aquella alegre e ingenua que le ha abandonado… pero no… no la puede culpar por sus lagrimas. Ella buscaba algo que simplemente no existía, creyendo que algún día alcanzaría sus sentimientos a su enamorada y compañera de trabajo.

"te necesito"

Sonaba otra vez el rugido del reloj, el silencio otra vez gobernó. Sus ojos enrojecidos miraron sin emoción el movimiento de las agujas, de golpe en golpe como los pedazos que caen en su mente de los recuerdos fracturándose.

"…"

¿Que había hecho mal?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Creyó que con el tiempo esa rubia se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y bastaba soñar con un beso… suspiro… todo es tan distante ahora.

El teléfono suena y le advierte que con un movimiento feroz se pone en pie. Camina triste hasta estar cerca y toma el aparato pero lo avienta con fuerza estrellándolo contra la pared. No necesita su consuelo, no necesita su alegría... su amor ya ha muerto.

"no necesito que me llames" dijo derramando lagrimas, lagrimas por ella "necesito que estés conmigo"

Ella cae sobre sus piernas cansada y un tanto ebria, mirando su entorno solo botellas de licor vacías que ruedan por donde sea. La chica gime de dolor y ahoga su llanto que él acabaría con su sufrimiento.

"¿por qué?"

Mirando hacia la nada, Rin jamás imaginó que su día acabaría así. Recordar solo le quedaba, aquel momento el cual su alma fue destrozada.

…

La mañana de ese mismo día, unas cuantas horas atrás, como siempre su rutina se ejecutaba. Levantarse, desayunar, para el trabajo siempre preparada. Pero faltaba aun algo, ella sabia que era y como siempre estaba emocionada.

El timbre del teléfono suena, ella no se pregunta quien pues puntual como siempre Kō le hace una llamada. Algo culpable debido a la zona horaria la rubia tendría que estar despierta un poco tarde.

"Kō-chan" dice contestándole a su amada, como siempre agradecida de que la rubia la mantenga presente, pues bien sabe que hora son las que Yagami tiene en ese lado de Europa

"buenos días Rin" se oye una vocecita bastante exaltada "¿Cómo estas?"

"bien" dice y se recarga en la pared, mordiéndose los labios deseando a la rubia que imagina en su cabeza

Pero qué sucede, un momento de silencio protagonizado por Yagami siembra las malas sensaciones en la chica que espera su voz, esa voz que la enamora y pone a suspirar su corazón.

"este… Rin…" Yagami hace una pausa, como si saludarla no fuera el principal motivo de su llamada, y el motivo real es algo delicado que duda en salir "recuerdas aquella vez… que me dijiste…"

"Kō-chan…" su mano tiembla, presiente lo peor

"jeje lo siento es que esto es difícil para mi" trata de disculparse pero su tono es descubierto incluso por el teléfono

"¿difícil? ¿tiene que ver con el trabajo?" Rin pregunta, como únicas opciones de las cuales puede adivinar en ese instante

"bueno no…" ella dudaba, Rin lo notaba, la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo "recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando terminamos el juego FS3…"

Habían sido muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos compartidos y situaciones de alegría antes de la triste decisión de Yagami. Mas así era imposible recordar exactamente cualquier conversación que mantuvieron durante ese periodo "no se…"

"querías… ser la primera en saberlo cuando yo… yo…" sus memorias trabajaron rápidamente, y en efecto Rin se detuvo en un recuerdo en particular "…me fuera a casar…"

Quedó impactada y el recuerdo de ese día llegó tan claro como el agua _"¡Kō-chan… si alguna vez quieres casarte con alguien, se honesta conmigo! ¡sé que es algo que no se puede evitar después de todo!"_

Todo pareció detenerse en ese instante, ella ya no escuchó nada mas. Culpa tal vez en su necesidad, parecía lejano aun los gritos de Yagami que le llamaba a través del teléfono. Mas aunque hubiera deseado despertar de esa pesadilla, nada sucedía… ella murió con esa llamada.

Ahora ahí en el suelo yace Rin Toyama.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Cuántas lágrimas ha derramado?

Era difícil saber el tiempo exacto que ha trascurrido desde ese instante en el cual su amor murió, producto de tal noticia… maravillosa para muchos… horrible para ella.

Pero que hacia, ella misma fue la causante de su dolor, ella fue la que lo provocó. Tal vez… pensaba… tal vez sea mejor de esa manera… dos mujeres no pueden jurarse amor.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

"¡vacaciones!"

Kō Yagami no pudo controlarse al sentir el alivio del fin de una jornada de trabajo, aunque trabajar era su pasión de vez en cuando no renegaba de un poco de descanso. Ahora libre de sus obligaciones respiraba feliz por algo bien ganado… un poco de paz.

La rubia Yagami había estado trabajando desde hace más de un año en una empresa desarrolladora de videojuegos ubicada en París. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pues había sido su decisión, el explorar otros ambientes y superarse así misma fueron sus metas a largo plazo. ¿Cumple? Sí que lo hace.

Pero su decisión no fue del agrado de todas sus amigas en su antiguo trabajo en Japón, pero al menos contó con el apoyo de ellas y con el tiempo eso se volvió algo normal y natural. Sin embargo estaba deseosa de volver aunque sea por un par de semanas, poco tiempo, pero suficiente para ponerse al corriente de lo que se ha suscitado en su ausencia.

"¿volverás a Japón Yagami?" alguien le pregunta acercándose desde atrás curiosa hacia el escritorio de Yagami, esa era su jefa y amiga Catherine Yamato "voy a sentirme triste sin mi perro"

"deja de decirme así" Kō hizo un puchero mientras deslizaba unas carpetas y apagaba su equipo "ya compré los boletos, mi avión sale a media noche" dijo terminado de recoger sus asuntos

Solo por ese día se le iba permitir irse a casa a las cinco de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para que pueda recoger sus pertenencias y tener todo listo para el viaje. Además Yagami tenía en mente el magnífico plan de dormir un poco antes de tomar el vuelo, no deseaba llegar a casa y estar toda cansada como para desperdiciar el tiempo.

"se te extrañará mucho por aquí" dijo de pronto un joven apuesto de buen porte y fornido que irrumpió en la oficina de la rubia

"no hay por qué, no sería por mucho tiempo Fabián" le respondió regalando su mejor sonrisa

El chico se sonrojo y aparto la mirada algo distraído por el repentino contacto con ese hermoso mar que son los ojos de Yagami, Catherine vacilo al instante y codeo suave a la rubia, pero esta no entendió su punto.

"créeme… yo ¡digo!... nosotros te echaremos de menos…" quiso decir el joven

"a mí no me involucres" se defendió Catherine

"bueno… entonces creo que es un adiós" dijo el joven y quiso despedirse de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla, aunque el mismo desistió de esa idea pues Yagami aún no se acostumbraba a eso "espero que cuando vuelvas… me aceptes un café"

Si la rubia le aceptaba, el mundo estaría loco, o al menos así lo creía Catherine, pues si bien desde que esos dos se conocieron, muchas han sido las veces en las que el apuesto Fabián intentó invitar a algún lado a la rubia, como para conocerse mejor y tratar de avanzar como él lo diría a un nuevo nivel; sin embargo ya era incontables las veces en las que Kō rechazaba aquellas invitaciones, aunque el chico aún no se rendía.

"lo siento… bueno… ya veremos jeje" claro que era de esperarse

Catherine le hiso una señal con la mano a Yagami para que ella diera algo de esperanza al chico, que pues se notaba que sufría un poco, pero Kō no entendió, otra vez, lo que Catherine quería decir con sus gestos. Mientras la despedida de aquellos terminaba con un simple apretón de manos y Catherine suspirando negando por la falta de tacto de la rubia, aunque si sospechaba bien, aquella frialdad de Yagami hacia el sexo opuesto tenía un motivo.

"Shizuku, tu influencia aun la persigue" susurro Catherine por lo bajo pensando en las posibilidades de aquello mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre la rubia

"¿eh? ¿Has dicho algo?" volteo la rubia desconcertada

"no en realidad… supongo que será mejor irnos a casa" Catherine bajó los hombros y avanzó hacia el ascensor, Kō rápidamente agarró sus cosillas y le siguió "a veces puedes ser cruel Yagami"

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó entrando en el ascensor junto a Catherine y posándose a su lado

"¿no te das cuenta verdad?"

Kō se reservó a contestar, primero porque trató rápidamente de buscar la respuesta adecuada pero sus cabecita loca no encontraba la referencia. Segundo, no estaba entendiendo bien a que venía la actitud de Catherine y sus raras señales de antes, que créalo o no, Yagami estaba segura que una cosa y la otra estaban conectadas de alguna forma.

Ya en el coche Yagami sacó su celular y como una colegiala enamorada revisaba ciertos correos, correos viejos, pero que tenían un efecto tranquilizador y bastaba verla sonreír para darse cuenta de algo. Catherine discreta de vez en cuando se despistaba de la carretera para observarla, de pronto sintió mucha curiosidad aunque estaba enterada de quien era la responsable de esos mensajes.

"una pregunta Yagami" dijo Catherine llamando la atención de la rubia que de momento despegó su vista de su celular "¿Qué piensas sobre el matrimonio, crees poder llegar ahí algún día?"

La pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja, pues bien nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie… con excepción de Rin, pero eso fue solo un instante "bueno… yo no he pensado en eso" dijo simple y llanamente

"Tal vez estoy equivocada, dime tu… ¡¿alguna vez has tenido un novio, o si quiera te has enamorado?!" insistió

"no que yo recuerde, casi siempre mantenía mi mente ocupada como para pensar en cosas típicas de adolecente. Rin siempre decía que mi cabeza solo servía para el trabajo y que algún día llegaría a casarme con él jeje"

Rin, ahí estaba ese nombre. Catherine podría decir sin equivocarse que la persona más importante para Yagami era su mejor amiga Rin, pues de Yagami casi nunca salía otro nombre más que ese. Pareciera que Rin Toyama es parte vital de Yagami y aún estaba en debate el cómo la rubia sobrevivió sin su madre ese último año.

"con todo lo que me has contado casi podría jurar que tú ya estas casada, y que Rin Toyama es tu esposa" Kō enrojeció como tomate y solo se encogió avergonzada "jeje es broma, pero bueno… tal vez ella sea la que se case antes que tú"

Kō se quedó pensando, no pudo simplemente dejarlo pasar, era cierto y algo de ella sufrió por eso. Yagami jamás había considerado esa posibilidad, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, pues quien tiene el tiempo para eso. Mas esa posibilidad ya no la dejaría estar tranquila y desconocía completamente esa sensación de inquietud de la cual fue testigo y perseguirá a donde vaya.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho durante el viaje, sus planes iniciales simplemente no funcionaron y aunque lo intentó, no logró sacarse la idea de la boda de alguien. Ya cerca de su casa en su ciudad, había un aroma flotando en el ambiente y como es destino llegó tan pronto un correo llegó a su celular.

"¿Dónde estás Rin?"

Ella estaba ausente, ella no fue a recogerla. Como había deseado que fuera la primera que la recibiera, pero Rin no estaba por ahí.

Se desvía un tanto de su camino, hacia bajo los árboles que distingue una alfombra de pétalos, ella los observa moverse con el viento y mientras trata de alcanzarlos, estos simplemente vuelan lejos. Levanta su mano y mira en ella como cae desde lo alto una pequeña lágrima, mientras oye el caminar de una dama que bella pasa junta sin dejar apreciarla.

"¿Rin?"

La reconoce, grita su nombre pero ella no voltea a mirarle, trata de alcanzarla pero se detiene. Allí frente a ella, Yagami la observa detenerse y presume su vestido blanco que el viento suave lo mece. Entre sus manos un ramo de rosas cuyo aroma la envuelve, mientras a su lado un caballero le brinda su brazo y Rin lo toma sin dudarlo.

"llegas tarde Yagami-kun" Hazuki hace su presencia, pero no cree que la rubia le esté prestando atención "llegas cinco años tarde"

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Kō no lo pudo creer, aquello que vivía debía ser solo producto de una horrible pesadilla. Y así fue que ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguno, ya que las fechas no cuadraban. ¡Tan solo había pasado un año y tantos! No cinco años como dijo Hazuki.

Apretó entonces su pecho y golpeo con su mano libre su frente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin… le apareció un chichón pero no sentía dolor, lo cual, confirmaba la teoría del sueño. Entonces comenzó a repetir en su mente varias veces que tenía que despertar y convencerse de lo que veía no era real.

Estaba algo desorientada pero rápidamente logró guiarse entre el bullicio distorsionado, ya luego las letras que pasaban por una pantalla le recordó donde exactamente estaba. La televisión estaba encendida y su brillo le ayudó para buscar y encontrar su celular, rápida lo ojeo y aliviada ella respiró. ¿Cuándo fue que se quedó dormida? Casi no lo recuerda, fue increíble imaginar que pasó directamente a un estado profundo de sueño tan pronto su cuerpo toco la cama.

"fue un sueño" Kō quería convencerse y picó, literal, un ojo con su dedo "auch, eso fue estúpido"

Las 22:30 de la noche marcaba la hora, ya había dormido como quería aunque parecía que su cuerpo estaba más cansado que antes. Tal vez un baño le arregle los huesos, pensó, tratante de incorporarse para luego tambaleándose salir de su habitación. Como pudo terminó metida de cabeza en la bañera, mientras el agua caliente poco a poco subía hasta que sin aire se quedó y despertó completamente.

"¡Yagami!" la voz de Catherine le sacudió "¡debes darte prisa o perderás el vuelo!"

Catherine podría ser a veces de ayuda para Yagami, aunque otras veces solo le gustaba molestarla y avergonzarla. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, fue un alivio que alguien le recordara su vuelo aunque a ella no se le olvidaba. Además que bueno saber que existía gente que la rodeaba justo después de despertar de una rara pesadilla.

Como el tiempo no deseaba detenerse para darle más descanso a la rubia, no le quedaba más que apurar sus movimientos para en media hora estar lista y preparada. Como rayo, figurado, Yagami Kō entraba en el carro de Catherine para que fuera ella quien le diera ese aventón.

"¿no se te queda nada?" le preguntó abordando el vehículo y acomodándose de inmediato, a ella no le importaba así que lo dijo así nomas

"No que yo sepa" respondió la rubia pensando en alguna posibilidad, pero no era para tanto así que le restó importancia "además no es como si me fuera para siempre"

"más te vale que así sea" Catherine arrancó el motor y tan pronto estaba en el camino se echó a correr, con el coche claro "será un poco aburrido por aquí estas semanas de tu ausencia"

"crees eso porque ya no hay quien te haga mandados" Yagami siguió la conversación pero ella estaba pensando en otra cosa

"…"

Se despidió de Catherine y justo en ese momento se anunciaba ya su vuelo, así que agitando su mano derecha y arrastrando su maleta hiso su abordaje. Ya en su lugar cómoda ella se sintió, pero solo fue su cuerpo porque su mente estaba echa líos.

"será un largo viaje" dijo pensativa viviendo en su cabeza la supuesta boda de su amiga "Rin…"

Yagami era terca y bastante despistada, pero al menos su corazón sabía lo que necesitaba. Catherine estaba en lo cierto y razones habían muchas, mas Kō era testaruda creyendo que lo que sentía no le llegaría a su chica.

En tantos esos ratos de tratar de acomodarse su teléfono le vibra avisándole constante. La rubia lo mira recordando que algo tenía que hacer, ahí es media noche pero en Japón seguro y ya pasó el amanecer.

Deslizó en su agenda varios números hasta que dio con el correcto, Una llamadita antes de partir pues pronto ya no se le permitirá mantener encendido su celular.

"Kō-chan…" siente alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo escuchando la angelical voz de Rin

"buenos días rin" Kō se mordió el labio, parece que sonó algo emocionada "¿Cómo estás?"

"bien" dice ella pero Kō se queda en blanco unos segundos, pues en ese exacto aquel sueño le atormente duramente

"este… rin…" a veces no sirve prepararse adecuadamente, Kō quería preguntar, algo en ella necesitaba saber que al volver rin estará ahí esperándola "recuerdas aquella vez… que me dijiste…" pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta

"Kō-chan…" cada silencio, cada pausa incomoda no hacía más que preocupar a rin

"jeje lo siento, esto es difícil para mí" dijo pero si dio cuenta de que estaba llevando la conversación hacia el mismo punto

"¿difícil? ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?" Kō suspiro para sus adentros, rin no ha cambiado

"bueno no…" ella dudó pero si quería saber tenía que seguir "recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando terminamos FS3…"

"no sé"

"querías… ser la primera en saber cuándo yo…" Kō creyó que si buscaba un hueco por esa conversación anterior podría saber si rin estaba interesada en casarse algún día "… me fuera a casar…"

"…" Kō escuchó un golpe sordo que le molestó y en el acto pensó situaciones posibles para lo ocurrido al otro lado de la línea

"¿Rin?" Rin no contestaba, pero distinguía un murmullo ahogado en la distancia "Rin… ¡Rin!"

"perdone señorita" le dijo una azafata que pasaba por ahí "estamos a punto de despegar y al parecer no estaba prestando atención, ¿podría por favor abrocharse el cinturón y apagar su celular?"

Kō obedeció dudando de hacerlo porque en su mente las posibilidades se volvieron inciertas y desagradables. A menos deseaba llegar tan rápido como fuera posible, algo no andaba bien y ella lo sentía así.

"Rin"

…

Alguien gritaba su nombre, alguien la necesitaba

Era egoísta pensar que así fuera, Rin deseaba que así fuera. Mas ya no hay en su alma esa esperanza que un día soñó verla hecha realidad, ya no existe su momento de cuentos del beso esperado

"¡Rin!"

Era curioso como de pronto todo se derrumba ante sus ojos, era curioso creer que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso pero al que de un momento a otro no soportaría sentirlo y desearía jamás haberlo tenido. Es mentira lo que dicen…

"¡Rin!"

"Kō-chan…"

Ese amor la engaña, la hace creer en fantasías y la envuelve en falsas ilusiones que terminaran lastimándola. Esa rubia que la abraza y llora sobre su pecho no puede ser real, pero Rin no deja perder aquella oportunidad.

"Kō-chan…"

"Rin, estas bien"

Rin se aferra a su cuerpo sintiéndose ligera en ese momento, esa Kō imaginaria se ha vuelto fuerte, piensa ella mientras intenta no apartar su mirada. Rin cae suavemente sobre la cama, y junto a ella su fantasía le acompaña.

"te amo Kō-chan"

"yo también te amo Rin"

Rin creyó saber todos los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, pero las sensaciones eran nuevas incluso más reales que cualquier otra cosa. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras dulces y aquellos ojos hermosos que la miran. Kō Yagami era tan real.


	4. Chapter 4

A la voz de un nuevo día, Rin se despertó un poco adolorida y algo desviada. Sus sentidos estaban algo revuelto pero rápidamente hiso las conexiones necesarias para estar casi al 100.

Era un casi porque si recordaba bien, esas situaciones que la arrastraron a ahogar su dolor en licor, volvían a ella la tristeza y el arrepentimiento.

Pero que bellos fue en sus sueños las suaves caricias y los dulces besos, tantos mimos y palabras deseadas que solo Kou podría decirle y de quien esperaba algún día en la realidad.  
Mas la realidad era diferente, o al menos, así lo creyó.  
También creyó sentir en el aire, la dulce fragancia de su amada. También creyó sentir, su cálido cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo y sus suaves manos envolviéndola de forma protectora y reconfortante…

Pero esta vez no era su imaginación, esta vez, su Kou estaba ahí. Tal y como había terminado su sueño, ahí mismo en su propia cama, donde antes sus fantasías habían sido tan claras, donde antes había sido reclamada y despojada de todas sus inseguridades.

Era real, no era una mentira… Kou Yagami había dormido con ella.


End file.
